The Perfect Wife
by Miss SJB
Summary: Lady Mizoku is far from the 'perfect wife' as described by her nation. After the war, she is presented as a prospective bride for the new fire lord, but she has other ideas. zukoxoc. I know, bad summary... But you know you still wanna read it! Ch8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA

* * *

Chapter 1 

It is a month or so after the war ended. Prince Zuko is now Fire Lord Zuko. Avatar Aang has succeeded in his mission and killed Fire Lord Ozai. He and his fiancée, Katara, and her brother, Sokka, visit occasionally. I have only ever seen them once, but they seem nice. These are the few facts that I know about the war. I am Lady Mizoku, eldest daughter of Lord Zanna and Lady Tatsomuto, and I am shut away from the world, forever trapped inside the palace. I hate living this way, but I have no choice. I am to sit still, look pretty, and be the perfect lady. Unfortunately for my parents, I don't make a very good lady. I practice fire bending in secret, I speak out against my superiors, and I am determined not to be married off to some snob. And so it is quite fitting that this story begins with an argument with my father.

"No! I am not going to degrade myself like that!" I screamed at my father, who was scarlet with rage.

"I don't care! It is not your choice! You will be shown to the Fire Lord with the other girls, and you will be honoured if he so much as glances at you!"

"I am not an ornament! I refuse to be paraded around in front of some guy so he can choose one of us to marry! It may shock you to learn this, but I have feelings, a mind, and happen to care about more interesting things than if the Fire Lord considers me 'suitable'!"

"You insolent little girl! You should be grateful! Do you think it's every day that a girl is introduced to a King as a prospective bride?"

"I want to recognised for who I am, not who my husband is!" I yelled. My father cracked and hit me hard across the face. I refused to cry out, but the force with which he hit me was enough to send me flying into the wall. I got up and ran for the door, trying to ignore the blood beginning to drip down my face, well aware that my father was following me. As soon as I turned into the corridor, I ran into someone. I looked up to see who it was, and gasped. The man I had just ran into, the man who was holding my arms, was the Fire Lord. "My Lord!" I gasped, stepping back and bowing. My father ran up behind me.

"Mizoku, How dare-," He began, then stopped and bowed deeply to Zuko. He surveyed my father for a moment, then turned to me.

"What happened to your head?" He asked.

"My lord, she-,"

"I did not ask you," Zuko snapped. He turned back to me. "Well?"

"It got cut when I hit the wall," I said, looking down as I had been taught to when addressing royalty. Looking at their face was completely unacceptable.

"How did you hit the wall?"

"I- I-," I bit my lip, unsure whether to tell him the truth or not.

"I heard the argument. Do not lie to me," He said warningly.

"My father hit me sir," I said, more to my shoes than to him.

"Very well. You will need that cleaned," I looked up in surprise, forgetting my place for a moment. Before I realised what I was doing, I did the most dishonourable thing possible. I looked straight into his eyes. He looked at me strangely, and I quickly diverted my gaze to the floor again, bracing myself for another hit. It never came. "Girl, what is your name?"

"Lady Mizoku, my lord,"

"Why did you look at me like that?"

"Please forgive her my lord, she forgets her place sometimes," My father said, bowing low.

"Yet again, I did not ask you," He glared at my father. "And you should know better than to hit your daughter," He turned back to me. "Why did you look at me in that way?"

"Forgive me, I-,"

"Answer my question,"

"I was surprised,"

"Surprised?"

"I expected you to be angry with me,"

"Why?"

"Because I did something to make my father angry,"

"Go to the infirmary," He ordered. I bowed and left as quickly as I could without running. I was relieved to be out of his sight. I didn't understand what just happened. If the man I had walked into was Lord Ozai, I would be dead. And that I had looked straight into his eyes! I entered the infirmary and was greeted by my best friend, Kika. She was a healer's apprentice, so according to tradition, we shouldn't have ever talked to each other. But we were the best of friends, no matter what tradition said. I smiled andwe kissed each other on the cheek as soon as I entered. "What happened to your head?" She asked incredulously.

"You won't believe it,"

"Come sit down, and you can explain it while I clean it. It looks real nasty," I sat down and she handed me a mirror. "Check it out," I gasped at my reflection. There was a large gash on my forehead, just below my hairline, and it had dripped dark red blood all the way down my pale face. Some of my hair was stuck in it and had clumped together. The bun I wore had come loose and most of my hair was hanging messily around my face. The only thing in my reflection that I was pleased with, as usual, were my eyes. They were a pleasing red colour, quite common for my nation, but I loved them nonetheless. "I can't believe the Fire Lord saw me looking like this!" I groaned. True, I didn't want him for a husband, but that didn't mean I didn't care about my appearance. Kika gasped. "You saw the Fire Lord? With this injury?"

"Yeah, listen, this is a long story,"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, and you're certainly not,"

"Okay. Well, you know I'm sixteen?"

"Duh,"

"Well, now that Lord Zuko is seventeen, he has to look for a bride. And I'm one of the nobles that's of marrying age, so I have to go be paraded around in front of him as a prospective wife. I told my father there was no way I would ever degrade myself like that, and he sent me flying,"

"And that's how you got this?"

"That's how I got this,"

"But don't you want to be Fire Lady?"

"No," I said firmly. "That would mean no more late night training, no more freedom, and having kids,"

"But getting married to any man would mean that,"

"Precisely why I'm never getting married," Kika gasped at this.

"Mizoku! You have to get married! Tradition-,"

"Demands it, I know. But since when have you cared about tradition? Look at us!"

"Mizoku, think about it. We can hide the fact we're friends. You can't hide the fact you're not married!"

"Do you want to hear what happened next or not?" Kika silenced herself. "Okay. So I ran out of the room, and straight into Lord Zuko,"

"And lived?"

"I thought he was going to kebab me. So then my father comes along, and the Fire Lord asks me how I got this," I gestured to the cut Kika was cleaning. "And when my father answered him, he said that he'd asked me, so I had to answer. Then when I told him, he told me to get it cleaned. Then, oh Kika, I- I looked into his eyes!" Kika nearly knocked over the bowl of water in her lap.

"You did what? Are you crazy?"

"It gets worse. He asked me why I did it, and I told him, and he just said go to the infirmary. What does that mean, Kika?"

"No idea," I suddenly realised that Zuko had said he had overheard the argument, and almost jumped up.

"Oh Agni!" I gasped. "He overheard me shouting at my father! And I insulted him!" I bit my lip. I was going to die for sure.

"I'm still amazed your not a pile of ashes," We discussed what I was going to do for a while longer, then Kika finished cleaning my cut and I was free to go. I said goodbye to her, then slowly made my way back to my family's portion of the palace. I managed to slip into my room unnoticed, and stayed there until night fell.

I sat up and looked out of my window at the position of the moon. From what little astrology I know, I figured out that it was around 2 o'clock in the morning. I got up and dressed in training clothes. I snuck out, well aware that if my father found out what I was doing, I would not survive to see my seventeenth birthday. He forbid me to use my fire bending ever, as he decided it was not a ladylike thing to do. In fact, women fire bending in general is frowned upon. That would never stop me though. There was one guard, an old man named Ji, who was always on the nightshift guarding the training arena. He always pretends not to notice me when I come to train. I walked past him now, smiling as he looked determinedly in the other direction. I walked out into the sandy arena, lit up only by the moon and stars above. I took up the first stance and breathing deeply, began some of the sequences I had learned from spying on the soldiers training. I jumped up and kicked the air, the fire from my foot reaching the sand metres away. It took me a long time to master the basics, but now I was managing to do some of the more complicated moves I had seen the soldiers practising. I punched and blocked an invisible opponent, and as I performed a spinning jump kick, I heard the arena doors swing open.

* * *

Yay! New story! I seem to be obsessed with Zukoxoc at the moment! I just read a post-war fic by someone about Zuko choosing a wife, and I just HAD to write one!

Review! Let me know if you hate it, and it shall be deleted. Well, if alot of people hate it...

Well, actaully, if you don't like it, don't read it.

Miss SJB


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA

* * *

Chapter 2 

"How did you get in?" I was petrified. I recognised that voice all too well. Fire Lord Zuko stood in the doorway of the training arena, staring at me angrily. Ji stood behind him, mouthing, "I'm sorry!"

"I snuck in," I said at last, deciding that if I was going to get in trouble, I shouldn't drag Ji into it as well. The Fire Lord bowed his head and began walking in circles around me. I barely dared breathe as he surveyed me from all angles with those piercing yellow eyes. "Who taught you to fire bend?"

"I taught myself. I saw the soldiers doing it," I was still, waiting for the moment he exploded and struck me. He stopped and stood in front of me.

"Look at me," He said at last.

"My Lord?"

"Look at me. Like you did earlier," So he had remembered me. Slowly, I raised my eyes and stared straight back into his. I didn't let my eyes drop, or wander over his scar, like the other girls at the palace did. I knew what they said about him behind his back. Scarface, they called him. I wished they would stop, but they never listened to me. I was the outcast, the misfit, the one who didn't belong. "My lord, I beg your forgiveness," I said, my eyes never leaving his.

"Why don't you want to get married?" He asked unexpectedly.

"Because I don't want to belong to someone. I want to belong to me,"

"But you belong to your father,"

"As far as I'm concerned, just because he helped bring me into the world, doesn't mean I belong to him. He doesn't deserve to own me," Lord Zuko laughed at this, and resumed walking around me.

"You have very… strong views. I like that. And may I ask, how would being presented to me as a wife be- now, what was the word you used, 'degrading'?" I blushed at this. He had definitely overheard my shouting.

"I am a human being too, and I think I should have the right to choose who I marry, and if I marry at all. I'm not just some ornament that anyone can buy if they have enough money," I knew I was being rude, but I didn't care. I was going to be executed anyway, so why bother trying to be respectful? He laughed again.

"You are being rude," He said, continuing to walk around me.

"The way I see it, I'm going to be punished anyway, so why speak out for once? I might never have the chance again,"

"You don't care that you're insulting me? Or is it that you don't care about being punished?"

"My lord, I wasn't aware I was insulting you personally. I just wanted to act like a normal person for once in my life," Zuko suddenly stopped pacing, and sat down on the sand, motioning for me to do the same. Puzzled, I sat down and crossed my legs. He sighed. "You know, you are not the only one who would like to act like a normal person," I wasn't sure what to say, so I stayed quiet. "You should be dead," I looked up sharply at this point.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I suppose I should. You have insulted me, insulted the fire nation, snuck into the training arena at night, practiced fire bending even though you're a girl, and you've looked straight into my eyes," I swallowed. He stood up, and I did the same. "Fight me," He commanded, getting into the fighting stance of a master fire bender. I had never fought anyone for real before, and the Fire Lord was a hell of a place to start.

"My lord?"

"You heard. I've seen you practising, and you're not half bad. So fight me," I took up my fighting stance. He moved forward, sending a stream of fire at me. I moved to the side, dodging it easily. He wasn't trying. He stomped on the floor, sending fire coursing along the ground towards me. I jumped high in the air, and landed when the fire had gone. I sent a few fireballs at him, and he dodged them all. Then he began to move faster, sending more and more attacks at me at a rapid pace. I dodged them all and threw a few back. Needless to say, none of them found their target. He quickened the pace again, and this time, I was almost hit several times. I jumped forward and managed to hit him once on the arm. He smirked and moved even quicker, impossibly fast now, and inevitably, I was hit in the stomach by a fierce attack. I hit the ground, hard. I opened my eyes to see the Fire Lord standing over me, smirking. He pulled me to my feet. "You did well," He said approvingly. "Better than I thought you would," I bowed.

"Thankyou my lord," He inclined his head.

"If you were any other girl, I think you'd be dead by now,"

"You mean that they would have been hit?"

"No, I mean that they would have been executed," Feeling very nervous, I said what was on my mind.

"And why haven't I been executed?" He raised his unburned eyebrow.

"You shouldn't ask me that,"

"My apologies,"

"Do you come here every night?"

"Most nights,"

"Come tomorrow. I will teach you," My eyes widened. A real teacher! And not just any teacher, the Fire Lord himself! Controlling my excitement, I managed to reply. "Thankyou my lord,"

(Zuko)

I watched as she hurried away into the darkness. I couldn't believe what I had just said. I knew that she should be dead by now, or at least punished in some way. But then, I supposed, when she woke up the next day her punishment would come for making her father look a fool in front of me. I felt a twinge of guilt as I thought that, but brushed it away impatiently. I'm doing enough for her, I decided, and proceeded to begin my own training. After a hard training session, I sat down in my room to meditate. I kept thinking about the day that was about to begin with a feeling of nervousness. Today was the day that my prospective brides would be presented to me. I briefly wondered if Lady Mizoku would still be among them. What am I thinking? I scolded myself. I shouldn't be having thoughts about that girl! I shouldn't even be letting her live. But the way she looked at me… I was woken from the memory of her red eyes boring into mine by a knock at the door. "Yes?" I shouted irritably.

"Nephew, it's me. May I enter?"

"Yes, uncle," I sighed. My uncle was the only one who treated me as a normal human being since I became Fire Lord. Since the Avatar named me Fire Lord, I should say. My old uncle waddled into the room, looking very pleased with himself. "Nephew, I have just seen some of the ladies that are queuing up to be your bride, and I must say some of them are very beautiful indeed! You are a lucky man,"

"Uncle, I don't need a wife, and I don't want a wife!" Liar, I thought to myself. You want that girl. Anger welled up inside of me, but I was not angry at my uncle, I was angry at myself for thinking about that girl again. I don't need her, and I definitely don't want her! "Nephew, if you want to produce an heir, you must take a wife!" My blood ran cold at this. An heir… That would mean… Well… My uncle could see my discomfort and began to laugh. "Oh, nephew! I know what you are thinking! Your face is easier to read than the pages of a book. Don't worry, when you find the right woman, it's-,"

"Uncle! I do NOT need to hear this!" The very thought of my uncle talking about that kind of thing was sickening. Him and _that_ were kept in two very different parts of my brain, and they were never meant to mix!

(Mizoku)

I was standing outside the throne room with the other girls, waiting to be called in. My mother had spent hours this morning fussing over how I looked, making sure my hair and makeup were perfect, and my dress was just so… Oh, how I hated this. I would rather be anywhere else right now. My mother stood on one side of me, and my father on the other. When we went in, each of us would be introduced by our parents, then we would courtesy, say something along the lines of how honoured we were, and be seated. Afterwards, we would each spend some time alone with the Fire Lord. That was the part I was dreading most. I could handle being 'presented', I could handle lying through my teeth, but I couldn't handle a moment alone with him as a candidate. Suddenly the doors swung open, and we filed in. I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the other girls. They were all dazzlingly beautiful, did what they were told, and never did anything wrong. One by one, the girls were introduced, courtseyed, and said in a very sultry voice how honoured they were. I felt sickened by their shameless flirting, and when it came to my turn, I said perfectly normally and calmly, "It is an honour, my lord," The other girls smirked, as if they knew I was obviously not going to win the Fire Lord's heart because I hadn't made a complete fool of myself. I sat between my parents and stared in silence at the last girl who had been presented. The poor girl was only around twelve, and was absolutely petrified. "I- I am t- truly honoured, my lord," She managed to choke out.

"Well, that's one more not to worry about," Said a girl near me.

"Leave her alone," I retorted. "She did her best!" My mother and father gave me disapproving looks, but the small girl's eyes shone with happiness when I said that. I smiled warmly at her. "Ladies and gentlemen," General Iroh said, standing up. "Lord Zuko will see each candidate privately in the order they were presented in the garden. Therefore, Lady Aurora will please proceed to the garden alone," It was then that I looked up at the throne and saw that Zuko had already left. Our parents left us, and we were left to 'get to know each other'. This meant that the twelve year old and I talked to each other while the other girls formed tight groups and whispered amongst themselves, occasionally shooting dirty looks at the others. "Are you okay?" I asked the girl.

"I'm a little nervous ma'am,"

"You don't have to call me ma'am,"

"Oh. Sorry. Well, what is your name?"

"I'm Lady Mizoku. What is your name?"

"I'm Lady Timane,"

"I'm sorry, how do you pronounce that again?"

"It's said Tim-ain, Lady Mizoku. Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of being alone with Lord Zuko? He scares me half to death!"

"I am a little bit," I smiled, "But I don't want to impress him,"

"Why ever not?" Lady Timane gasped. "You don't want to be the Fire Lady?"

"Not one bit!" I said. "If I'm nervous now, think how nervous I'd be if I had to spend time alone with him all the time,"

"I hadn't though of it that way," Timane said thoughtfully. "But he won't pick me,"

"Why not?"

"I'm only twelve. I can't bear children yet," I felt cold when she said that. What if I was picked? Bear children? I couldn't bear his children! I shook myself from these disturbing thoughts, and tried to put on a brave face for Timane. "I'll never be married," She said sadly.

"Of course you will!" I smiled. "Just maybe not now. When you're good and ready, there'll be a nice man who'll see you, and think, she's the one I want to spend my life with, and you'll be swept off your feet. And you will bear his children and he'll look after you until you grow old together," Timane seemed really pleased by this thought. Indeed, my own spirits were lifted by the promise of a wonderful life.

"Lady Mizoku?" Came General Iroh's voice.

"Good luck!" Timane whispered as I walked towards the old man. I smiled at her, turned away and my expression melted into one of dread.

"Well miss, are you excited?" Iroh asked me, as he led me towards the garden.

"Not really sir," I said honestly. "I don't want to be married," I suddenly realised what I'd just said and mentally kicked myself. Why could I never keep a hold on my tongue? "I'm sorry sir, I mean-,"

"I know exactly what you mean," Iroh chuckled. "But my nephew isn't that bad once you get to know him," His eyes wandered to the cut on my forehead. "Oh my… Are you the girl who ran into my nephew the other day?" I blushed a little.

"Yes sir," He laughed.

"Oh, then I see you are quite determined not to be married," I smiled in spite of myself.

"Well, here we are," Iroh left me by a bench in the garden. Zuko was sat on it, staring into space.

"My lord?" He glanced up.

"I didn't think you'd turn up,"

"I had no choice," Brilliant, more insults. Why can't I just stay quiet for once? Or maybe even say the right thing? Luckily, he wasn't in a bad mood.

"Do you have any control over what comes out of your mouth?"

"Sometimes I wonder," He smirked.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get this over and done with," I nodded, perhaps a little too quickly. "The last girl I said that to didn't seem as pleased as you," He said. He stiffly offered his arm, and I took it, holding it lightly as my mother had taught me. "The last girl nearly cut off my blood supply too," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm not like most girls," Oh shit. Now I sounded like I was flirting with him!

(Zuko)

She's holding my arm, and flirting with me. Fabulous. I thought she wasn't like most girls. She sighed, staring at the blossom trees. I continued walking, staring straight ahead. Cue the remark about taking my time and appreciating all the beautiful things. I thought drearily. But it never came. She just allowed herself to be pulled along through the garden, in a rather detached way. Her hand left my arm quite suddenly, and she turned to face a one of the trees. I gave a small cough, and she seemed to realise what she just did, and continued walking beside me. She didn't put her hand on my arm this time.

* * *

Sorry if Zuko's getting a little out of character. The way I see it, if he's the Fire Lord now, that means he's not stressing out over that Avatar, or his father, right? So he'll be a little more relaxed, right?

Well say whay you like, it's my story, and that's my explaination. sticks out tongue

Miss SJB


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA

* * *

Chapter 3 

(Mizoku)

I didn't put my hand on Zuko's arm this time. I just wished that I could be alone in the garden, rather than having to make small talk with him. I didn't bother. It would only sound like I was flirting with him. He seemed a little uneasy, and kept glancing at me. After a little while I got fed up with him and burst out, "What? What is it?" He seemed taken aback.

"What's what?" He demanded, frowning.

"You keep… looking at me. It's making me uneasy," I didn't have enough courage to see what his face looked like this time, so I just waited for him to continue walking, then followed him.

(Zuko)

Uneasy? I was making her uneasy? Making people uneasy was something I did often, but they never admitted it. She seemed really annoyed with me. Or, was it something else? She seemed on edge; not like when I had caught her in the training arena. "Hey listen," I said, dropping my voice and speaking into her ear. "Are you still coming tonight?" She shivered as my breath touched her ear, I noticed.

"Are you serious?" She asked, eyebrows raised. "Of course!" I almost smiled. Almost.

"Good. Be there around the same time you were there this morning," I noticed Iroh was approaching the garden from the palace. Mizoku followed my gaze and spotted him.

"Oh, Zuko!" She suddenly gasped. I stopped. No one had ever called me just 'Zuko' before.

"What?"

"The next girl, she's only twelve, and she's so scared… Please be kind to her!" She paused before adding, "My lord," I watched her face for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it," She smiled gratefully at me, and I felt… strange.

"Time's up, lovebirds!" Iroh grinned, and took Mizoku's hand, leading her away. She bowed politely, and thanked me for my time, as she was supposed to. I sat back down onto the bench heavily.

(Mizoku)

Iroh led me away, grinning like an idiot. "You seem to have made quite an impression," He said happily.

"I bet you said that to every girl," I said sceptically.

"No… Well, yes, but this was the first time I've meant it," I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously! And no one has ever called him just 'Zuko' before. I expected him to-,"

"Did I really call him that? Oh, brilliant! I always forget my place. That's all my father ever says to me," I saw a spark of pity in the old man's eyes as I re-entered the hall to many dirty looks. Lady Timane walked past me, looking pale. I flashed her an encouraging smile, and she tried to smile back, but it came out as a grimace. I went and took up a position in a corner, and began to lose myself in my thoughts. A little while later, Timane entered the hall looking very relieved. I walked over to her. "So, how'd it go?" I asked her.

"Not that bad, actually," She replied. "He was… nice. He seemed in a good mood," I breathed an inward sigh of relief. I had felt sure he would be grave, or cold, or angry with her, but thankfully he had been nice. I wondered if he would still have been nice if I hadn't asked him to. General Iroh announced the Fire Lord's presence, and we all rushed back to our seats. I sat with the other girls lined up and down the hall with my forehead nearly toughing the ground. I felt him move past and felt relieved when I could sit back up again. He gave a short speech, covering the usual formalities; thanking us for our presence, telling us how hard his decision-making would be and begging our indulgence while he made his choice. I switched off and only managed to catch the words, "I will see you all again tomorrow. Thankyou and goodbye," He strode out of the hall, and everyone else followed suit. I was the last of the group to leave the throne room, not wanting to take part in, or indeed hear the discussion of each girl's experience with Lord Zuko.

(Zuko)

I had a fan club. Everywhere I went, a group of the girls who had been presented to me followed, giggling and pointing. I made a mental note that no girl from that group would so much as make my shortlist. I finally found refuge in my meditating chamber, locking the door behind me. I sat down and crossed my legs. This was definitely what I needed; a little time to clear my head. Without realising it, I fell asleep.

_I walked into the garden, trying to clear my head. I heard laughter coming from around the corner. It was real laughter, not stupid giggling. And it was coming from a woman. I hurried along the path, and turned the corner to see Mizoku sitting on a bench, looking beautiful in a white dress. She tilted her head and looked at me, right into my eyes. I gasped, and she laughed. She stood up and walked slowly towards me, smiling. She stood right in front of me now, and I froze, unable to move if I had wanted to. She laid a warm hand on my bare arm. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding in, and closed my eyes, trying to discipline my breathing and slow my heart rate. My eyes snapped open again as she laid her lips onto mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and she slid her arms around my neck. Enjoying the feel of her body against mine, I kissed her back, and when I opened my eyes, she was smiling sweetly at me. "Zuko," She whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine._

I shot up into a sitting position. What the hell was that? Oh god, I've gone and fallen for that girl. Out of all of them, I've managed to pick the only one that doesn't want me. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memory of my dream. It had felt so real. I opened the door and walked down the corridor, trying to find my uncle. I noticed that my groupies were back. Did they wait for me outside my meditation chamber?

(Mizoku)

I sat in my room, feeling very sorry for myself. When I had got home, my parents had decided from 'my tone' that I made a fool out of myself, and disgraced the family. Quite how they reached this conclusion, I had no idea, but I received a beating from my father anyway. It was more vicious than normal, and my entire body throbbed. My guess was that he just wanted revenge for what happened in front of the Fire Lord. I sighed and fell asleep. As I drifted off, I didn't worry about getting up on time. My body had taken to waking itself up at training time anyway.

Sure enough, when I woke up, the moon said it was around 2 o'clock. I reached the training halls to find no guard on duty. Zuko's doing, I thought. I entered the arena and saw no one there, so I began to stretch. I stopped when I heard footsteps. The door swung open, and Lord Zuko stepped through. I bowed to him. "My lord," He inclined his head.

"Lady Mizoku," He made sure I stretched properly, then told me we would have a short spar so he could work out what level I was at. He beat me quickly, as he threw a punch to my already injured stomach. "What was that?" He demanded, as I clutched my stomach on the sand. "What happened to you?" He said more gently, kneeling beside me. "There's no way that should have brought you down,"

"I… received a… beating," I managed to choke out.

"May I see?" He asked, laying me flat on my back on the sand. He gently pushed my training top up enough to see my stomach. I shivered as his fingers brushed against my skin. He winced at what he saw. My stomach was badly bruised where my father had hit me. He ran slender fingers across my abdomen, and I had to stop myself from gasping as he touched my body. "Who… How…" He began each question, but never finished. He looked at me. "Your father did this?" I nodded. He shook his head in disbelief.

"It was for making him look a fool in front of you, and not trying hard enough to impress you," I said, taking deep breaths to ease the pain. I had cried for hours after it had been done. Not in front of my father, of course. He replaced my shirt with trembling hands, and pulled me to my feet. "You can't train in this condition. Come on, I'll take you back to your room," I followed without protest. I had known all along, but I didn't want to skip the very first lesson. He led me right up to my door, and made absolutely sure I would be fine before leaving me. I thanked him and went to bow, but he stopped me. "Don't,"

"Yes My lord,"

"Zuko,"

"What?"

"You called me Zuko before, you can do it again,"

"Goodnight Zuko," I said, looking him straight in the eye. "And thankyou,"

* * *

Yay! Three chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!

Note: Don't expect it to last. Seriously.

I LOVED writing that bit where Zuko sees her bruises. Yet again, a little out of character, but I see Zuko as a protective kind of person. Now I'm going to get like a hundred reviews telling me how wrong I am, aren't I? Oh well, a hundred reviews is a hundred reviews I suppose.

Miss SJB


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA

* * *

Chapter 4 

(Iroh)

I couldn't sleep. It was unusual for me. I usually sleep for hours and have to be woken by one of the servants in the morning. But today for some reason I really couldn't sleep. I heard a noise outside, and realised someone was walking past my room. I opened the door a little way, and recognised my nephew's outline sneaking past. Curious, I followed him to the training arena. I made my way up to the observation platform of the arena, and peeked out over the sandy surface. My eyes widened as I spotted a girl standing in the centre of the ring. A girl! Prince- no, _Lord_ Zuko, had found himself a girl! She bowed to him, and I heard her say "My Lord,"

"Lady Mizoku," he replied, and I watched as they began to spar. He threw a short sharp punch to her stomach, and she crumpled. I was confused; he didn't seem to have hit her that hard.

"What was that?" I heard him say, then he knelt beside her. They said something to each other, and he lay her down and pushed her shirt up her stomach. I gasped in revulsion as I saw the severe bruising there. He said something about her father, and she nodded. Her father? What kind of a man would do that to his daughter? He picked her up and helped her away, and I felt a sudden surge of pride for my nephew. I went down to the training arena, knowing Zuko would be back. Sure enough, after a little while, the door opened and he stepped inside. He leaned against the wall and sighed loudly. "Hello nephew. You're up early," He jumped up, his hands bursting into flames.

"Uncle!" He roared. "Don't do that!"

"Relax nephew. Losing your temper will get you nowhere,"

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I can ask you the same question,"

"I came to train,"

"Alone?"

"Obviously," I sighed inwardly. So he wasn't going to be honest with me.

"So you weren't here with Lady Mizoku?" His eyes widened and his hands caught fire again.

"You were spying on me?" I chuckled.

"You could call it that I suppose. So you have decided on your bride-to-be?" He shook his head.

"She doesn't want to marry me. She doesn't want to marry anyone," He said sadly. I suddenly realised who Lady Mizoku was.

"Oh! She's the girl who ran into you?" He nodded. I used a lot of self-restraint to not laugh out loud. He was in love! "You love making life difficult for yourself," I sighed. He sat down on a nearby bench, and I joined him.

"Why her, uncle? Every other girl wants to marry me- I even have groupies- but I like her!" I had never seen him quite so depressed except during his banishment.

"Nephew, it would spear that you are like a lot of men in power. You want what you can't have," He didn't reply. "Oh, and one more thing, what were you actually doing here anyway?"

"Uncle, that is between me and her. I don't think she would like me to tell you,"

"Fair enough. Can you tell me how she got those bruises?" His normally pale face turned beetroot red.

"That was her father," I was horrified. It was definitely her father who had hit her then.

"How could someone do that to their child?"

"I don't know," Zuko said, balling his hands into fists. "I really don't know," Smoke began to rise from his curled fingers, and he was clamping them so hard that his knuckles had turned white. I laid a hand on his shoulder. "Easy nephew," He calmed down a little. "Perhaps you should release some of your anger, so you don't take it out on anyone today," I had wondered if I should offer him some tea, but I decided I valued my life more. He nodded and began to train.

(Mizoku)

I stood staring at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. I was wearing only my underwear, and all my bruises were showing. A few on my arms, from where I had tried to defend myself, but most were on my stomach. A ran my fingers across them, just as Zuko had done the night before. I remembered his soft touch and an involuntary shiver ran down my spine. Stop it! I scolded myself. You shouldn't be thinking about him like that. There was a knock at the door, and I grabbed a bathrobe and put it on before shouting, "Come in!" The door opened, and Kika stood there.

"My lady, your mother is worried about your health. I am come to see to your… injuries," I nodded curtly, trying to pretend she was just another servant.

"You may come in," She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Oh, Kika!" I cried, giving her a hug.

"What is wrong with you? Your mother is very concerned!" Slowly I opened the bathrobe. "Oh my god! Why didn't you come to me yesterday? Here, I have something that should help you heal better," She pulled out a jar of ointment, and forced me to sit on my bed. As she rubbed it into the bruises on my arms, she ordered me to tell her everything that happened. I told her about being caught in the training arena by the Fire Lord, and being presented, and our time alone, but she interrupted me when I began to tell her about my father. "I knew it! I knew your father would have something to do with this! He is getting worse, Mizoku. I swear, one day he'll snap and kill you. Perhaps marriage is a better option,"

"Husbands beat their wives also, Kika,"

"Yes, but not Lord Zuko. From what you've said, he seems to have a soft spot for you,"

"Come off it Kika. He's the Fire Lord! Why would he be interested in me? And besides," I added hastily, seeing the look on Kika's face, "I don't want his attention. I can manage without a husband,"

"Whatever you say. Tell me what happened next," I told her about going to training, and how Zuko had seen my bruises. "Oh my god!" She squealed, as I blushed after quickly finishing my sentence. "I knew it! That's it, you're the new Fire Lady,"

"Kika!" I objected loudly. "Just because he saw my father's handiwork, does NOT mean that he is in love with me! Anyone would have wanted to see what was wrong!"

"Yes, but no one else would have run their hand across them, and then taken you back to your room,"

"I'm sure any gentleman would. Just because Ryka doesn't-,"

"Don't you say anything about him!" Kika squealed, blushing furiously. Ryka was another apprentice healer who worked in the infirmary, and he and Kika were very… close. "That's got nothing to do with you and Lord Zuko!"

"Look, Kika, I don't want to marry this guy. I don't want to marry anyone!"

"If he asks you, you should accept,"

"Why? Because no one dares oppose the Fire lord?"

"No, because it's the only way you'll be safe from your father and with a good man," Kika said seriously. "I can't stand seeing you like this, Mizoku. Every week you have a new injury! It's getting out of hand," I looked up, and saw the tears in her eyes. My own eyes stung and we began to cry silently. "I don't want to lose my bet friend,"

(Zuko)

I stared at my hands. Just a few hours ago these fingers had run across her stomach. I still couldn't believe that I had done that. I had never touched a woman that way before in my life, and now I felt so strange. I tried to shake these thoughts from my head. I would meet some of those girls again today. I had whittled the numbers down to five, as I was supposed to, and now I would see them again for the last time before I made my decision. Of course, Lady Mizoku was among them. This time we would spend a full hour in each other's company. I was dreading spending time with some of the girls, but had deliberately chosen the least giggly, flirty ones I could. The first two girls I spent time with were dire. I had to be as polite as possible, and pretend not to notice their shameless flirting. The third was quiet, and barely spoke a word to me. The next was Lady Mizoku. I had decided to walk with her in the garden again and as she bowed, I couldn't help but notice some pain in her expression as she straightened up. Uncle left us, and she took my arm. We began to walk in silence. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little better, thankyou. A healer tended to my injuries this morning," I nodded.

"Good. A father shouldn't do that to his daughter,"

"Or son," She said unexpectedly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"A father shouldn't do that to any of his children, male or female,"

"I see," For a second I had thought she was referring to my father. Perhaps she had been. "Do you think you will be able to train tonight?" I asked in a low voice. She shook her head.

"I am afraid not, my Lord. It will be a few days before the bruises begin to fade,"

"There is no need for formalities," I told her, wishing she would say my name again, and treat me like a normal person. "We are alone," She smiled a little.

"My friend said something interesting to me today," She said, with a note of sadness. "She told me she thinks that I should escape my father before he kills me. Do you think Lord Zanna is capable of that?" I paused for a moment, a little taken aback.

"I admit, I did not think he was capable of injuring someone in that manner. Now I don't know what he could do," I sighed. "How do you expect to escape your father? By running away?"

"I am not sure. But if it comes down to a choice between that, and being killed, I will run. My friend actually had a different idea of how I could escape,"

"Oh? How?" I asked, truly intrigued.

"I… It is something I would rather not do. It is just as dangerous as running away in my opinion. If I made the wrong choice…" She trailed off, and I set my brain to work. As dangerous as running away? Suicide? No, I mentally slapped myself. Suddenly, it clicked. "Marriage?"

"Unfortunately. But I would rather run away than be turned into somebody's pet," She said bitterly. My heart dropped through the floor. There was no way she'd ever even consider marrying me.

"You really think it's that dangerous?"

"I am not a fool. Living with my father I have seen that some men beat their wives as well as their children,"

"I would never beat you," I said before I could stop myself. My cheeks burned with embarrassment and I quickly looked away, hoping she wouldn't notice. Idiot! I screamed at myself inside my head.

(Mizoku)

Tell me he's not serious… I thought, as Lord Zuko looked away, blushing. The great Fire Lord, blushing! I continued walking, unsure of what to say next. He looked back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,"

"Uh… It's okay. You didn't…" He gave me a disbelieving look.

"Sure thing. And you're blushing because…?" Automatically my hands flew up to my face. It was warm.

"Hey, I'm not the only one!" I growled as he smirked. He narrowed his eyes and tried in vain to stop his cheeks turning redder. I began to laugh.

"Stop it! It's not funny!" He said, but soon began to laugh as well. I loved his laughter. It wasn't like him to laugh, but his face seemed friendlier as he did, and his eyes sparkled. I stopped laughing and smiled. "What?" He asked, looking confused.

"You just… laughed," I said.

"Yeah… I did…" He said, looking at me oddly.

As soon as my hour with the Fire Lord was up, I practically sprinted to my room, determined not to be questioned about what happened. I shot into my room, and shut and locked the door behind me. I sat on the bed. 'I would never beat you'. What did he mean? That he wanted to marry me? Or was it he just didn't want me to think he was a wife beater? I was so confused. I heard my mother and father leave to go to a meeting. Breathing a sigh of relief, I slipped out of the door and went for a walk around the palace.

* * *

Another chapter. I would like to thank:

Breathlesslove, SketchLives09, and KaileeLovin' for their reviews. And I say unto the rest of you; Review!

Miss SJB


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA

* * *

Chapter 5 

(Mizoku)

I wandered aimlessly through the palace gardens, staring at the blossom trees. They were so beautiful, spilling pink petals onto the lush green grass below. I stretched out my hand and caught two petals in my palm. I ran a finger over the soft surface, then without warning they burst into angry flames. I threw their ashes to the floor and continued on my way, trying to stop tears coming. I felt so confused, and alone. I kept thinking about Zuko, and the way he acted around me. Then I thought about my father. My monster of a father. Was the only way to escape him really marriage? Marriage… That word struck fear into my heart. To me, marriage was the relationship between my family members. My father scared my mother half to death, and when she had me, I was the next in line to be made 'obedient'. The only love I have ever received has been from my mother. She was always there, after a beating, to hold me close and promise he'd stop. But he never did, and the beatings got worse. But marriage… To become like Lady Tatsomuto, living in fear of my life and my children's… I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the tears to disappear. "I won't cry! You can't make me cry any more!" I whispered angrily to myself, before continuing to walk, this time quickly, as if I had a purpose.

(Zuko)

My last meeting with brides-to-be was over. I sat in my meditation chamber, thinking about all of them. The two girls I had seen the first time were definitely out of the question. I couldn't live with them. Then there was the quiet one. She was fine, if a little dull. The last girl I'd seen was the twelve-year-old, more to make five than out of interest. Marrying a twelve year old was unacceptable. And then there was Mizoku. Perhaps… Perhaps I could offer her an escape route from her father, and she would take it. I pondered this for a while. I decided to ask her, and if she said no, I would have plenty of time to choose from the other four girls. I dismissed the option of forcing her to marry me. I hated the very idea.

A few days later Mizoku was ready to begin her training. We began with a few breathing exercises, then we went over the basics. I was genuinely impressed. Mizoku was a good pupil, and she had taught herself well. I took up a more difficult position, legs apart, hands raised. She tried to do the same, but was all wrong. "Spread your legs further apart," I instructed, and she did.

"Like this?"

"Yes, but your arms are still wrong," I walked around behind her and put my hands on her wrists. She stiffened slightly. "Relax. You can't fire bend if you're so tense," She did, and I moved her hands into the right place. "Right so now you move like this," I told her, breaking away and demonstrating.

After around an hour, I decided to finish up the lesson with a sparring match. She wasn't too eager, but agreed. I sent a few simple attacks at her, and she dodged them and blocked them. We gradually grew closer, until we were fighting hand to hand. She knocked me back, and I dropped to the floor and swept my leg at her ankles. She tumbled to the ground and I pinned her to the arena floor by her shoulders. She stared straight into my eyes, my face inches from hers. "Give?"

"Give," She said quietly. Without realising what I was doing, I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. She didn't move or pull away, but she let out a gasp of surprise, and it was enough to bring me back to my senses. I released her instantly, and practically shot backwards. She sat up, staring at me strangely. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-," She held up a hand.

"Don't make this even more awkward," My heart was beating ten times faster than usual, and I tried to keep my emotions under control.

"Mizoku, I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to think about it carefully before answering," She nodded, looking a little scared. "I have to marry, and there's no one I really want to marry… But I enjoy your company, and I can offer you safety from your father. So, I thought…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say. I had never even asked a girl on a date before.

"I… I… I need some time to think," She said, her eyes looking anywhere but at my face. She ran out of the training arena, leaving me alone in the dark.

(Mizoku)

I was running blindly, and I knew it. I managed to find the garden, and sprinted from the path and collapsed under one of the blossom trees. Tears began to fall, and I just couldn't stop them, so I let them come. I cried and cried and cried years of tears I had held back. I noticed that it was beginning to get lighter, and I ran, panicking, back to my room. I managed to get in minutes before my maid knocked on the door, telling me to get up. I got dressed, and splashed cold water onto my warm face in an effort to hide the fact that I'd been crying. I got dressed and went to breakfast. My father looked up. "What have you been crying about?" He demanded the second I walked in. "You shouldn't need to cry. It's a sign of weakness," He said, glaring at my mother. "Well?" He demanded again.

"I…" Think! I told myself. Do you want another beating? "I must have been crying in my sleep," I said quietly.

"Hmm…" My father said, suspicion painted in his expression. We ate in silence, and my mother asked how my meeting with the Fire Lord went the day before. "It went quite well," I lied. "He said he liked me because I wasn't like the other girls," At least that bit was the truth. Father smiled, and Mother looked relieved.

"Well, perhaps we have a new Fire Lady in our midst!" He said triumphantly. Suddenly his expression darkened. "Now listen here, missy. If the Fire Lord wants you, you will not object, and you will do anything he asks of you. You hear me? _Anything_,"

"Yes Father," I said. I was in no mood to argue, and I had only just recovered from the last time I hadn't held my tongue.

"Good. Not like the other girls, eh? That's my girl," He would always do this. Make out like our family was nice and normal, but at the slightest thing he would snap and either my mother or I could end up in the infirmary. I was always tense around him, especially if he had anything to drink.

(Zuko)

She said she needed some time to think, but I didn't know what that meant. I paced the room, wondering what to do next. "Lord Zuko, please sit down. You are wearing the floor out," My uncle was sat at a table drinking tea and watching me pace. I sat down reluctantly. I didn't feel like sitting still, I wanted to get up, do something, anything to stop me from getting caught up in my thoughts. "You seem troubled, nephew. Perhaps some calming tea-,"

"No uncle!" I shouted. "No, uncle," I said more quietly, regaining control of my emotions. "No tea,"

"You should talk. Talking is a good way of relieving stress. Are you worried about choosing your bride?" I gave in and decided to talk to him. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

"Something like that,"

"What is it?" He studied my face for a few moments, then sat back and said, "You have been pushed away by Lady Mizoku, have you not?" I stared at him, my mouth hanging open.

"Uncle, how did you-?"

"I have known you a very long time, nephew, and I know how to read your face," I sat stunned. Was my face really that readable?

"What am I supposed to do? She said she needed some time to think,"

"Then you give her space, and let her think. She is probably very confused,"

"Yes uncle," I said, and turned to leave.

"I mean it Zuko. My grandchildren are on the line here," He called after me, then ducked as I sent a fireball towards him.

(Mizoku)

I had been left to my own devices for most of the day, and had just been thinking about what to say to Zuko's proposal. Well, if you could call it that. I was walking down a random corridor, when I passed retired General Iroh, who called after me. "Yes sir?" I said, bowing politely.

"You do not seem to have anything to do, Lady Mizoku. Perhaps you would care for some tea with me?"

"It would be an honour, sir," I said. I had nothing better to, I supposed, and the old man seemed nice.

"Excellent! You like tea?"

"Very much," Actually I only liked Ginseng, but that didn't really matter. He led me to the library. I had never been inside it before, as women weren't really supposed to read. We had to learn how, of course, but that was more to we could read and write letters. I was amazed at the amount of books and scrolls that lined the walls. I had only ever read one book before; it had been one my late grandmother had given me, and was a beautiful love story about a Geisha. I still kept it in a box in my room. "You stay here," Iroh told me. "I'll go and find a servant to bring us some tea," I nodded, and left me alone in the room. Curiosity getting the better of me, I picked one of the books off the shelf and began to read. It was about Avatar Roku, the fire bender. I sat down, and was so immersed in it I forgot to listen for the retired general's footsteps. "I have to say, Lady Mizoku, that I did not have you down as a reader," I hurriedly got to my feet.

"My apologies, Lord Iroh. I didn't mean to-,"

"It is quite alright!" He chuckled. "There is no need to apologise," He gestured for me to sit, and I did. He poured us both some tea, and sipped his, staring at me intently. I put the book down and picked up my own cup. "Tell me, Lady Mizoku, you are Lord Zanna's daughter, correct?"

"Yes sir," It was all I could do to stop myself adding, "Unfortunately,"

"And is he good to you?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What has Lord Zuko said?"

"He told me that your father cut your head," He said, gesturing to the slowly healing cut. I relaxed slightly. "So, I repeat, is he good to you?"

"He is… very… strict," I said, careful not to insult him, in case this man knew my father.

"And uses severe punishments," I looked away.

"Please sir, can we talk about something else?" He nodded, and changed the subject.

"What is that book you were reading?"

"It's about Avatar Roku," I said, handing it to him. He flipped through the pages.

"You read a lot?"

"I'm not really supposed to," I admitted. "It's not a very ladylike thing to do,"

"Nonsense!" Iroh said cheerfully. "What could be more demure than a beautiful woman absorbed in a book?" I smiled at this, and he handed the book back to me. "So you are interested in the Avatars?"

"Not really, I just picked up any book. That one happened to be the first," We talked for a little longer, then I excused myself. I went to open the door, but Iroh stopped me.

"Here," He said, placing the book in my hands. "You keep it," I thanked him and hurried away back to my room. When I got in, my father was sitting reading, and looked up.

"Where have you been?" he snarled as soon as he saw me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I have been taking tea with Lord Iroh," I said. His expression softened.

"Tea with Lord Iroh, eh? That's my girl!" He smiled a wide smile. "You must be the favourite! What's that?" He snapped, his mood suddenly changing back to suspicious and angry.

"It's a book," I said, holding it out to him. "Lord Iroh gave it to me,"

"Hmm… It's good that you received a gift, but a book? Ladies have no need for such things. Give it here. I will dispose of it,"

"But father," I said quickly. "Don't you think Lord Iroh will consider it an insult if I throw away his gift?" Truly, I didn't care what Iroh thought, but there was no way I was going to let him take this book from me.

"I suppose," He said grumpily. "And I hope you paid him every respect? I do not want you to forget your manners now and ruin everything I've worked so hard for," I felt anger bubbling up within me. Everything _he'd_ worked for? I had been the one working! "Just think how powerful we'll be when you marry the Fire Lord!" I couldn't listen to any more and excused myself. Perhaps Kika was right. Maybe the only way I would be able to stay alive would be a marriage to Zuko. I went to see my mother. I knocked on the door of her room, and there was a muffled shout, telling me to wait. When the door opened, my Mother appeared, her hair covering most of her face, and dressed in a bathrobe. "Mother?" I said, beginning to panic. She ushered me inside and locked the door quickly behind me. I reached up and drew the curtain of hair away from Mother's face. I gasped at what I saw. My mother's usual flawless face had been bruised and was swelling. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. She winced as she breathed. "Mother, did he-? Oh, god…"

"It hurts to breathe," She said in a weak voice.

"I think your ribs are broken," I said in a low voice. "Listen, I have to take you to the infirmary, or the ribs might not heal properly, and it could kill you," Her eyes widened in fear.

"No! He'll see!" I told her to stay where she was, and went to check on Father. I peeked into the study he was in, and saw that he had fallen asleep, still holding a bottle of ale. I went back to mother. "Mother, he's asleep. If we go now he won't see us," She nodded weakly. I helped her dress. It was getting late, and no one was likely to be wandering the palace, but we couldn't risk it. I helped her to walk, and we headed for the infirmary.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think. I didn't mean for Mizoku's father to turn into such a monster, but it just sorta happened. Oh well. If you don't like it, tell me. I can't fix it if I don't know it's rubbish!

Miss SJB


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA

* * *

Chapter 6 

(Mizoku)

The second I entered the infirmary, I relaxed. We were safe now, and Mother could get her injuries tended to. Kika ran over to us. "What on earth happened?" She gasped as she saw the severe bruising. I shook my head, not knowing what to say. Her expression hardened. "I swear, I am going to murder your bastard of a Father if it's the last thing I do!" She spat. "Assistance!" she shouted to the other healers. "Someone! Emergency!" A group of master healers helped my mother to a bed, and proceeded to examine her as I sat slightly away from them on a chair with Kika. "You can't stay with him. Either of you," She told me.

"And where would we go?" I asked, my voice thick with emotion. "Where, Kika?"

"There's always…" She paused, and then pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "There's always Zuko. There's only Zuko now," I pulled away.

"He did say…" I stopped. "Please, Kika, ask how my mother is. I can't talk about this right now," She nodded and asked her master what was wrong. When she came back, her face looked grim. "Will she live?" I asked urgently.

"She'll live," Kika said darkly. "But she's in a very bad way. The doctors are re-setting her ribs at the moment, so you can see her after a while," I nodded, and after a while I fell asleep. When I woke up, Kika was watching my Mother for any developments while the other healers rested. I came up to her bedside. "Mother?" I whispered. She turned to look at me.

"Mizoku," She smiled a broken smile. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried,"

"I was worried about you, Mother. He nearly killed you," Tear began to roll down her cheeks.

"He was so angry… He'd been at the drink. He was talking about you being the new Fire Lady… And then- and then he said he'd kill you if you didn't end up the Fire Lady, and I was so scared… I told him to stop, I begged him, but he told me if I carried on he'd definitely kill you, and I flew at him, I told him to leave you alone, and he hit me… He wouldn't stop! I begged him and begged him…" She began to sob.

"Sh…" I said soothingly, as Kika watched with wide eyes. "It's okay. I won't go anywhere. He won't get me. The Fire Lord has already proposed," She relaxed as I said this. "Kika?" I asked my best friend, who was horror stricken. "What's the time?"

"About two hours after midnight, why?"

"I have to go. I'll be back soon," I turned to Lady Tatsomuto. "You hear, Mother? Sleep now, I'll be back soon," I began to walk out, but Kika stopped me.

"Has he really… Y'know… Proposed?" She asked in a low voice. I nodded.

"Kika, I have to go now. I promise you I'll come back soon,"

I ran through the palace to the training arena. I opened the door to find an irate-looking Zuko. "You're late," He said accusingly.

"I know, I'm sorry, please, I need to, I mean, I can't-," Zuko cut me off.

"Calm down," He ordered. "And tell me what's wrong," Without warning I burst into tears and crumpled to my knees. Alarmed, he dropped down next to me. "Mizoku," He said gently. "What's going on?"

"It's Father! He nearly killed her, and it's all my fault! She was trying to protect me!"

"Slow down," Zuko said, wrapping protective arms around me. "Start from the beginning," I took a deep breath.

"My father was threatening to kill me if I didn't end up the Fire Lady, and my mother tried to protect me, and he beat her… And now she's in the infirmary and…" I trailed off, burying my face in my hands and trying to stop crying. He held me closer, and I slipped my arms around his neck. I felt so safe in his embrace. Like nothing could hurt me, not even my father. "It's okay… I am going to personally make sure your father never touches either of you again," He told me firmly. I pulled back, and looked at him, straight into his eyes, like I had done before. Only this time, there was a determined sort of fire burning behind them, and my heart began to beat faster. "Is that a promise?" I asked in a shaking voice.

"Yes Mizoku, that is a promise," Suddenly I pulled out of his grip and stood up.

"I have to get back to my Mother," He nodded.

"I'll come with you,"

"You don't have-," I began.

"I want to," He told me, and we headed towards the infirmary. I entered the infirmary to find a lot of healers gathered around Mother's bed. Kika ran up to me, and took my hands in hers. "What's going on?" I asked, petrified.

"Mizoku, there was some internal bleeding we didn't know about. There's nothing anyone can do," She bit her lip, her eyes brimming with tears. "She's not going to make it," I ran forward, pushing the healers out of the way. My mother looked at me with bleary eyes as the healers backed away to give us our last minutes together alone.

"Mizoku," She said in a barely audible voice. "My dear daughter,"

"Mother," I said tearfully. "Oh, Mother… He's killed you! It's all my fault,"

"No," She smiled. "It's my fault. I should have been strong, said no… Like you do… I had the right man once, but I let him go. And look where it got me! When you find the right man, Mizoku, you grab him, and don't you ever let him go," I glanced over my shoulder as Zuko approached.

"Mother, there's someone here I'd like you to meet," I said in a strangled voice. "Fire Lord Zuko," He stepped up to the bed.

"You want to marry my daughter?"

"Yes, ma'am," He said, glancing at me. My mother turned to me.

"Mizoku, is he the right man?" I took a deep breath and made my decision.

"Yes,"

"Then grab him," She smiled tearfully. "And you," She addressed Zuko, whose mouth was hanging open in surprise. "Take good care of her. Take good care of my girl,"

"I will, ma'am. The very best of care. No one will ever hurt her again,"

"I know you will. Goodbye, both of you. I know you'll be happy,"

"Goodbye Mother. I love you," I said through the tears flowing freely down my face.

"I love you too, Mizoku," I sobbed as she closed her eyes for the last time. My shoulders shook as Zuko pulled me into a tight embrace. My mother was dead.

(Zuko)

I was angrier than I had ever been in my entire life. Mizoku's pathetic excuse for a father had murdered his own wife! Mizoku had agreed to marry me as well. It was almost too much to take in. But out of the mess of events, two things sprang to mind. One, that I had told Lady Tatsomuto that I would take good care of her daughter. And I meant it too. The second was that I was going to make Lord Zanna pay for what he'd done. I sent a servant to fetch my uncle. While we waited for him to arrive, I sat a respectable distance away from Mizoku as she said the prayers for her mother's soul. When she had finished, my Uncle appeared, looking very sleepy. "You called for me, nephew?" He said, yawning, but his face grew serious as he observed the scene before him. "What has happened?" He said in a grave tone.

"Uncle, I do not have time to discuss this now. Please take Lady Mizoku for some tea. I have some business to attend to at the moment," He nodded, but before he approached Mizoku, I gave him a warning. "Uncle, one more thing. However curious you are, do not question her. She's been through enough for now," He nodded and helped her to her feet. Glancing at the apprentice who seemed to know Mizoku quite well, I got a sudden idea. "Perhaps a healer should go too, just in case. You," I pointed at the girl.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Accompany them. Keep an eye on Lady Mizoku," She nodded and hurried after them. I sighed, and told another servant to fetch all guards on night duty. I had a murderer to catch.

* * *

Aw... I cried while writing this... So sad. Perhaps I'm a little over sensitive.

Review with your ideas on what should happen to Mizoku's father! I still haven't decided, and it's supposed to hapen in the next chapter.

Miss SJB


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA

* * *

Chapter 7 

(Mizoku)

I sat in silence, sipping my tea. Normally, I would have enjoyed the warm feeling that it brought. But at the moment I felt distant, like it wasn't me drinking the tea, it was somebody else. Iroh just talked to Kika in a low voice. It sounded like he didn't think I could hear him, but he was wrong. I just wasn't paying much attention. "How did it happen?" He was saying.

"It's her father. I swear, he should be hung for murder," I could hear the anger in Kika's voice. "He's a monster," Vaguely, I wondered where Zuko was. Suddenly a realisation hit he with full force. I had agreed to marry him! I blinked a few times, then looked at Iroh and Kika, both talking seriously with their backs turned to me. I got up on shaking legs and crept from the room. I breathed a sigh of relief as I reached the darkened courtyard. Looking at the bright moon in the sky above, I figured out that it was now around three and a half hours after midnight. I walked into the garden, my senses on high alert. Just as I had felt distant before, I now felt exceedingly aware. I settled myself under a tree, not caring about the damp grass I was sitting on.

(Zuko)

I entered Lady Mizoku's wing of the palace, closely followed by guards. It really was Mizoku's now that her mother was dead and her father was about to be stripped of all honour he had ever possessed. "Lord Zanna!" I cried into the darkness. My guards stiffened behind me. They knew the tone I was using, and they didn't want to be caught on my wrong side while I was using it.

"What's goin' on?" Lord Zanna appeared, clutching his head and dressed in crumpled robes. "Milord? What's all this about?" His mouth spread into a foolish grin. "Don' tell me you're my new son-in-law?"

"Yes," I said, as calmly as I could. He was clearly drunk.

"Hey, I knew that girl had t' be good for something!"

"That is not why I am here. In the name of the late Lady Tatsomuto, and my fiancée, Lady Mizoku, I challenge you to Agni Kai," The man's face fell.

"How dare you challenge me in the name of my wife and daughter!"

"You beat them! I suggest you say nothing more, unless you want me dispose of you now!" I roared.

"What goes on under my roof is my business! They are my property, you hear?"

"Not anymore!" I shouted, my fists bursting into flames. "Guards, take him away before I really lose my temper!" They quickly obliged, and I was left alone in the room, seething.

After I had worked out a little of my aggression on Lord Zanna's personal belongings, I walked outside, only to be met my uncle, who was looking frantic. "Lord Zuko!" He cried. "Lady Mizoku has gone missing!"

"Gone missing? What do you mean, 'gone missing'?" I demanded, both angry and frightened.

"She was there one minute and we turned around and she was gone!" He said breathlessly.

"Go look for her, now!" I yelled angrily. "How could you lose her like that?" He nodded, looking guilty. "I'll check the gardens. I want her found before sunrise, you hear me?" Without another word, I stormed off in the direction of the gardens. After a little while searching anxiously through the trees, I spotted a figure sitting under a tree. "Mizoku?" I called, and the figure's head turned.

"Zuko,"

(Mizoku)

So Zuko had come looking for me. Maybe life with him wouldn't be so bad. Why couldn't I just let myself trust him? I'd even accepted his proposal, so why didn't I trust him yet? I just wanted to feel a little more for him, not just trust, but affection. He knelt down in front of me, taking my hands. "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary before you get ill," I let him pull me to my feet, and lead me through the palace. We stepped through the doors of the infirmary, and I froze in pure terror. "What is he doing in here?" Zuko screamed at one of the guards, while pointing at my father, who was sat on one of the beds.

"Uh, he said… he said he needed medical attention, sir… And er, he threw up on my colleague sir," The guard mumbled awkwardly.

"He's drunk! Would you have me send every drunk in the palace to the infirmary?" Zuko was seething.

"No sir… I'm sorry sir…" It was then that my father spotted me.

"You! You little slut! Wait until I get my hands on you! How dare you bring _him_ into our private business! You have disgraced our good name!" He flew at me, but his hand was stopped in its tracks. I looked up to see Zuko crushing it in his own, large hand. My father's face was contorted in pain, and I could only imagine what Zuko's looked like.

"You are the one who disgraced your family name. Murderers are not welcome here,"

"What are you talking about, murder? I haven't murdered anybody!" His face had changed from pain to confusion.

"Mother's dead, and you killed her, you bastard," I said quietly, in an effort to stop my voice shaking. Zuko tightened his grip, and Lord Zanna winced.

"I did no such thing. Whatever happened to her, I want the real murderer caught and punished," He said, desperately trying to wriggle his way out. He turned to the Fire Lord. "My Lord, surely you're not going to take her word- the word of a woman- over mine?" I glanced at Zuko's face and saw pure fury burning behind his eyes. With an angry cry he threw my father across the room. He crashed into a medicine cabinet on the wall, and glass bottles spilled out, smashing on the cold stone floor. "Stand and fight," Zuko ordered in a cold voice. When Lord Zanna did not move, he roared, "I said stand and FIGHT!" I took a few steps backward, out of his way as he walked towards the man struggling to his feet, covered in medicine. Kika seemed to appear out of nowhere and pulled me into a safe corner. I barely heard her telling me not to watch. Lord Zanna threw a couple of badly aimed punches at Zuko, who caught his fists and set them on fire. Zanna wasn't a fire bender (it had come from my mother's side), and screamed in pain as his skin burned. The foul stench of burnt flesh reached me. He grabbed a broken bottle at random and thrust it towards Zuko, who dodged out of the way. He tried again, and this time he caught him on the arm, and left a gash there. If Zuko was angry before, it was nothing compared to his fury at being caught off guard by a drunken Lord. He roared and sent fiery attacks one after another at him, none of which missed. My father's blackened body fell to the infirmary floor as Zuko stood above him, glaring grimly down at him. He's dead, I thought in relief. The nightmare is over! I'm safe! Then I realised; Zuko had just killed for me. My heart felt so strange, and my head felt light. I started towards him, pausing only momentarily to shake Kika off. I laid a hand on the fire lord's shoulder. "Thank you," His eyes studied mine for a few thoughtful moments, then his hand covered mine.

"You didn't need to say that," Tears threatened to spill down my cheeks.

"I wanted to,"

The sun was beginning to rise outside. A brand new day; a brand new life. And finally, I felt that rush of affection and trust that I had so longed to feel for him.

* * *

Not as good as I wanted. And yes, short chapter. But I felt it was a good place to end.Review with improvements! No, this is not the final chapter. I want to add a little more on the fire lord and Mizoku's relationship. 

Tell me what you think!

Miss SJB


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA

Argh! I'm a bad, bad author! It's been months and months! And after months and month all I can do is grace you with an impossibly short chapter. Please forgive me!

* * *

Chapter 8 

(Mizoku)

I was left to mourn alone for two days after the death of my parents. Everyone but Zuko, Iroh and Kiki assumed I was mourning for the loss of both my parents, as the story of their demise had been concealed to protect my dignity. Suddenly there came a knock at my door, jerking me out of my thoughts. I had been so wrapped up in them I had hardly eaten or slept. "Come in," I called rather detachedly. Was that me? My voice sounded so small.

"Lady Mizoku," It was Zuko.

"My Lord," He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"There are some people who would like to condole with you," He said simply. I sighed.

"I suppose you'd better send them in," I said wearily. I knew exactly what kind of people I would soon be meeting. Friends of my father's who would tell me what a good man he was, what a tragedy his early death was, how he will be greatly missed and will surely make it up to the high plain of heaven to live in eternal bliss with the Highest Lord Agni. I would be forced to agree and pretend to be sad that he was gone. And all the while I knew that the most recognition my mother would get would be that she was a good wife, a good mother. But she was more than that, and he was far less. The first well-wishers were a Lord and Lady who often attended meetings with my parents. "A terrible, terrible loss," the Lord said, shaking his head and helping himself to my tea. I nodded silently.

"He was… a good man," His wife agreed after a pause. The look in her eyes told me that she had seen through the lies that hid my mother's bruises. "And your mother, she was the strongest woman I ever met," Her husband looked up sharply, as this was a rare compliment to give to a woman.

"Yes, indeed she was," I said firmly.

"So sad you should be made an orphan so young," The Lord cut in quickly. My mind went blank. Orphan? To me, the term 'orphan' meant the tiny little children living in the gutter with no parents, not a young lady soon to be married. And in an instant, I felt as small and helpless as that tiny little child in the street.

The next few couples were similar, then a few of the young ladies turned up, most looking for gossip. One girl came in, enveloping me in a hug and saying how sorry she was for me, before continuing, "Oh, it's so tragic how your parents died… How did it happen again?" Needless to say, she was asked to leave quite quickly afterwards.

One nice surprise was that Lady Timane came to see me, and we sat for a least an hour talking quietly. I was surprised how articulate she was when she was more relaxed. All too soon the end of the day came, and I was left to my thoughts.

(Zuko)

I had been called to a meeting by the council to discuss my marriage choice. I grudgingly obliged, even though I really had no patience with the old men. In my opinion, they should have been executed along with my father, but I knew I had to cooperate for the time being.

"Ah, Lord Zuko," Greeted the Chief Advisor. "Welcome. Have you made your choice?"

"I have," I said stiffly. "I have already proposed to Lady Mizoku and she has accepted me,"

"My Lord, you surprise me," He replied, after a long pause. "Lady Mizoku is hardly considered marriage material. Indeed, after the untimely and highly suspicious death of her parents, we are considering stripping her of her ladyship,"

"What?" I demanded sharply, rising out of my seat.

"Well, her father was often displeased with her, and there is an up and coming Admiral we are quite keen to give a place in the palace…" He trailed off, and the other advisors shifted uncomfortably around the table.

"I forbid it," I said instantly. "That wing of the palace is hers by law and you have no right to flout the law,"

"With all due respect, my Lord, you hardly know what is expected in this situation,"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I roared, losing all my former patience.

"Please calm yourself, Lord Zuko," Uncle said from beside me. He then turned and addressed the chief advisor. "My nephew is correct. Lady Mizoku is nobility by law, and therefore is eligible for a match with the Fire Lord," The Advisor grumbled his agreement, but I felt that this was far from over.

(Mizoku)

I was alone in my room for a few hours after Lady Timane left. I sighed to myself, too tired to cry, but too awake to sleep. I was just lying on the sofa when there was a knock at the door. _Again?_ I thought, getting up and straightening my dress. "Please, come in," I called. Zuko's face appeared and I relaxed some. "Zuko, thank Agni. I was afraid it was another noble," The corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. But there will be fewer and fewer of them through the next few days, and once the funerals are over you will be left in peace,"

"Thank you,"

"I did nothing,"

"Yes, you did," He didn't reply.

* * *

Still not the end... Anyone got any suggestions?

Miss SJB


End file.
